Origin of the Gray Prince
You can gain this quest by being a combatant in the Imperial City Arena and talking to the reigning Grand Champion about his past. Quest Overview Prerequisites: Joining the Arena Faction: N/A Quest giver: Agronak gro-Malog in the Arena's Bloodworks in the Imperial City Reward: Gray Prince's Training Walkthrough Agronak claims he is of noble birth. He wants to you travel to Crowhaven, a fort north of Anvil to find evidence of this. Head to Crowhaven and you'll find his father, Lord Lovidicus, who turns out to be a vampire. Fight and defeat - or sneak past - him and bring back the vampire's journal to Agronak to get your reward. Upon receiving your reward, Agronak will begin a self-loathing phase that continues through your final bout in the arena which is with him. Agronak will just give up the fight and let you kill him. This will count as a murder, thus it provides an easy way of joining the Dark Brotherhood (don't worry about the guards, you won't get a bounty here). Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: :Agronak gro-Malog, the Imperial Arena Grand Champion, has sent me on a quest to find proof of his noble birthright. I must journey now to the west, to a place called Crowhaven, and begin my search. Gro-Malog has provided me with a key I will surely need, but even he is unsure what it opens. After entering Crowhaven: :I have entered Crowhaven. Somewhere inside I will unlock the truth that Agronak gro-Malog is searching for. I should be cautious, however. The fort has long since lost its noble trappings, and the presence of evil is unmistakable... Upon finding Lord Lovidicus' journal: :I have discovered the Journal of the Lord Lovidicus. It does indeed contain information about Agronak gro-Malog's birth, but proves he was the spawn of a vampire! Agronak won't be happy to hear this, but it is the proof he wanted. I must take the journal to him at the Imperial City Arena Bloodworks. After giving the journal to gro-Malog: :I have given the Journal of the Lord Lovidicus to Agronak gro-Malog. In return for my assistance, he has shared some of his combat knowledge. Note This Quest cannot be completed after you have become a Champion in the Arena and have challenged the Gray Prince, as he will be either dead or awaiting the battle. Also after the Quest the Gray Prince will stand and die, instead of fighting, as you challenge him in the Arena. You must kill him to leave the Arena, and surprisingly this counts as a murder, though you are not punished, nor are his items considered stolen. Note that a fortify skill spell may be found in one of the town chapels then you can make your own in the mages guild, and note that having a skill over 100 is the same as 100 (except the +3 skill bonus to athletics). So his reward has no value for a fully developed character, plus you may get a murder on your list. Category:Arena Category:Quests that start in Imperial City Category:Side quests